Reversal
by LatimerBaka
Summary: [Drama:Fantasy:Action:Romance:] Playing with fate and the past always changes you in many ways. An impending final fight to decide the ultimate warrior awaits. [Pairings inside].
1. Prologue: Orb

**S_h_a_m_a_n _K_i_n_g_**

**R_e_v_e_r_s_a_l_**

**A/N: Yup, I deleted about a fifth of my fics and decided to put elements of all other story plots into this. I've decided not to stray from this one (unless I do a sequel or sidestory of sorts to 'Mother's Day'), but I find writing this is amusing. Yup, I will involve OC's, OC's seen from other fics that I deleted, just 'cause…I didn't wanna put Daissuke in, but he's important. I'm gettin' tired of him popping up in my stories, but he actually has a point this time. Yeah, I like oni's an' stuff, and Matamune and all the made up animals like him XD basically, if you've read someother of my meaningless stories, you'll be familiar with some characters. **

**Anywho…**

**Pairings: YohAnna AnnaOC AnnaHao PirikaRen OCOC OCOC HoroHoroTamao TamaoOC JunRyu JunPairon RyuOC MantaOC ChocoloveOC JeanneLyserg JeanneOC LysergOC FaustEliza Slight: AnnaOC HoroHoroOC One-sided: PirikaOC AnnaOC HaoOC YohOC ChocoloveOC OCOCO **

**That's it for now…O.o yeah, Anna has a lot of OC's after her…uh, ok…**

**Anyways… **

**Prologue: Orb **

"Remind me to slaughter you."

"I'm pretty sure your anger will help in that department."

Agitated even further by the incessant snow flakes settling on his hair, the raven haired boy glared at his male companion, his brows deeply burrowed. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking them out of place and vigorously shook his head, groaning when more replaced the others. Hearing stifled laughter beside him he growled and swiped at the person next to him, the swipe barely missing. His friend grinned.

"They're drawn to you like you're a magnet or something." He remarked, his grin broadening when the other's brows furrowed even more.

"Shut the hell up. Now, help me move this bloody…crap."

"Eh?" he asked questioningly, brow rising.

"Bloody youkai bird just took it from my hand."

"We need it to move-!"

"Keh; I'll go get it."

**XxXxXxX **

"Ryoka; did'ja lock the door?" the blue haired boy quizzed, tapping the glass with his index finger in a thoughtful manner. The long haired snake demon smiled toothily, titling his head to the side.

"Did'ja wash the dishes?"

"Nah…"

"Then I didn't lock the door."

Angered by his comment, he shot a fierce glare, before folding his arms over his chest.

"We're gonna freeze…"

"Then you lock it."

After a resigned sigh, the shuffling of tired feet and the slam and lock of a heavy wooden door, Hiro plonked himself down onto the overly large couch chair, bringing the steaming mug of hot chocolate to his blue lips.

"It's freakin' cold out there." He pointed out, beginning to drink. Ryoka cocked a brow amusedly, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I'd imagine so."

Noting his tone was laced by playful sarcasm; Hiro promptly set his mug down and chucked a cushion at an unsuspecting Ryoka. It hit him square on the face before falling to the floor with a light thud.

"You wouldn't know 'cause you've been sat on your rear all day in this cosy little house doing squat."

"Guilty as charged." He replied casually, grinning as he sunk back blissfully into the bouncy beanbag.

Another cushion came his way.

**XxXxXxX **

"Friggin' bird," Kazeshi muttered underneath his breath, rubbing his aching neck. "All this searching under closured places is doing my neck in." He continued to walk idly through the winter wonderland he lived in, his breath coming out in a smoky white. When he heard a noise, vaguely resembling a crow his eyes flitted upward to see it glide gracefully by, a fiery orb that contrasted greatly with its bleak surroundings grasped by its talons.

"Found ya." He said cockily, before recollection that it was migrating season entered his head. The bird was leaving the Osorezan Mountains.

**XxXxXxX **

The blonde yelped and stared tearfully down at his frost bitten hands, before he sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. A chilly gust seared past, causing his spiky locks to billow wildly. Just as he got them under control and green haired boy appeared, looking impassively at him.

He seemed to thrive in the snow. He got even more calm when his temper was frozen.

"Ryoka and Hiro are waiting for us at the house over there." He explained coldly, inwardly rolling his eyes as the others own lit up. He made hand motions to the west, before turning on his heel and beginning to walk off, but not before saying;

"Hurry up. Your antics aren't needed at a time like this."

Daissuke grinned back at Touketsu.

"Right…"

**XxXxXxX **

"Isn't this amusing?" the flame shaman drawled, flipping his long hair. His silent companion merely nodded, her eyes drifting towards the pale blue grey sky. Her eyes narrowed as a crow flew by, an item secured firmly by its talons.

She turned slightly to meet Hao's steely brown eyes, which were grave.

"Should we pay Daissuke a visit?" he queried, hand cupping his chin.

Her response was a shrug.

Hao's brows knitted together and Opacho shivered involuntarily by his side.

"I believe we should."

**XxXxXxX **

"Ohayo!" a cheerful voice sounded, alerting the two occupants of the room that someone was outside. Daissuke was looking in from the window smiling, his breath imprinting the glass. By his side Touketsu frowned disapprovingly, thinking they were stalling by locking the door. Ryoka smiled in an entertained way as a sweatdropping Hiro stumbled to the door and unlocked it. A few seconds later it flew open, to reveal a shaking but grinning Daissuke.

"You've certainly got frostbite." Hiro marvelled, scanning him.

Daissuke laughed and awkwardly stepped past him into the room, his body welcoming the much needed heat. Touketsu brushed past him and sat down on the couch chair, arching a brow when he heard Hiro sigh.

When the door was locked for a second time, a glum Hiro plonked himself down on the floor, while Daissuke turned up the heat on the electric fire.

"So," Ryoka began in his casual manner, stretching again, "do we intend to make our way through the southern exit later on?"

"We do." Touketsu said firmly, fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt sleeves.

"So, we should get ready soon." Daissuke finished, still adjusting the fires heat.

Hiro rubbed his cheek.

"Give me a few hours and I'll prepare the tracker."

**XxXxXxX **

"Hao-sama," a little voice piped up, jovial in everyway. "I'm looking forward to this adventure. We've been silent for too long ever since the Great Spirit suddenly disappeared." Hao smiled widely at patted Opacho upon the head, pausing to ruffle her hair before glancing towards Kahana.

"We should interrupt their little trek. I have business with that rowdy blonde leader." Hao instructed, receiving a nod yet again. When Opacho began tugging at his cloak, he focused his gaze on the beaming dark skinned child.

"Can I confuse him again?" she requested hopefully, large, dark eyes shining with hope.

Laughter filled the air and Hao grinned.

"That won't be hard though, Opacho. Don't you wish for a challenge? Everything said confuses that boy unless he says it himself."

**XxXxXxX **

"I could really kill something right now." Kazeshi hissed between clinched teeth, a hefty breeze buffeting his strands of dark hair. His amber eyes sought out the bird which was currently vanishing over the horizon. He looked down at his feet at the boulders depicting the border between the Osorezan Mountains and the _other _place. He scowled murderously and with a haughty sigh let his feet carry him out of the snowy prison.

**XxXxXxX **

"Shikigami?" Daissuke blurted out, blinking at the red and blue creatures that stood before him, towering menacingly. Touketsu calmly made his way towards Daissuke, unsheathing his twin demon blades.

"Zenki and Kouki if I am correct." He said smoothly, raising a brow. "Are you here Asakura Hao?"

A rustle of leaves signified someone's presence and upon feeling a familiar life aura as a figure jumped down from the nearest tree smiling friendly, confirmed Touketsu's suspicions. Hiro blinked and frowned.

"I thought Anna-chan had them?" he looked at Daissuke questioningly, who looking blankly at them only managed to shrug.

"Ah, the Great Spirit ordered her to return them to me before he vanished." Hao said for their benefit, his ever smiling face unfaltering.

"Matte!" Daissuke spluttered, confusion etched onto his features, "why would the Great Spirit want to return them to you?"

It was Hao's turn to shrug.

"Who knows? We won't anyhow until he decides to return. So for now dear otouto I suggest you bring out that lovely golden sword of your tousan's."

Daissuke frowned and complied, whipping out a golden coloured broadsword, which caught the suns rays. Hao cocked a brow amusedly. "Did I hit a nerve, otouto?" Ryoka crossed his arms and leant back against the trunk of a tree he was observing the scene from, closing his eyes. Hiro gawked in disbelief at him, but his action only appeared to fuel Hao's amusement. "Are you not going to fight Ryoka? Such a shame." Hao drawled. He heard the snake demon chuckle, before he briefly opened his eyes and said;

"Its not my families honour online Asakura. I'm sure Daissuke doesn't want you labelling him 'otouto' just yet. He still doesn't like that Asakura Yoh."

"Really? What's not to like about Asakura Yoh? I thought he was everybody's 'light', or something corny like that." He scratched his head and locked eyes with Daissuke.

His frown deepened.

"He ignores her and trapezes off with his friends. I will not forgive that."

Opacho giggled and Hao merely smiled knowingly, before whirling around and disappearing in a swirl of flames with Opacho. Immediately after Zenki lunged at him, thrusting his axe downwards. Daissuke raised his own weapon to block, but was knocked back from the powerful force of the giant axe.

Touketsu slowly chanted a prayer at his own pace while Daissuke distracted the Shikigami, blocking with his sword and dodging and jumping out of the way. Unfortunately the blonde was caught on the rebound by Kouki's shield, which sent him tumbling along the scarcely grassed plain, before he came to a stop, grunting something along the lines of 'ouch'.

Touketsu rolled his eyes before pointing two fingers at Zenki and releasing a beam of blue lightning. Alarmed, the Shikigami's eyes widened but he could do nothing to prevent the beam piercing through his shoulder. He let out an agonised scream which distracted his partner, Kouki. Seeing an opportunity, Daissuke abruptly hopped to his feet and charged; the sword Kinkirameki became enveloped in an orangey glow. He slashed the air and released an orangey gold attack, shaped in the form of a celestial moon.

It sped towards Kouki and connected with his stomach. Another roar reverberated amongst the serene forest. Touketsu scoffed and sheathed his swords, seeing no need for them. Seeing the battle was won as Hao reappeared smirking and the shikigami vanished. Daissuke returned Kinkirameki and returned the smirk.

"We'll be going now Hao. Thanks a lot for the warm up, but they'll be much worse things ahead. We'll meet you when we catch up with the crow." Hao's smirk widened shortly before being overwhelmed with a grimace.

Hao turned and left again, muttering;

"Ah right. Hopefully you will not hold back then."

**XxXxXxX **

Manta wasn't insane travelling around at such a late time at night. With his book in hand he walked, admiring the quiet and elegant darkened sky. There was something very absorbing about it tonight, despite the lack of those usually gently glimmering stars. He decided to rest upon the nearest bench, feeling his legs protest against so much movement. He could become immersed in watching the sky from his position on the metallic contraption, which was gifting him with the faint lingering smell of business suits and peeling green paint.

However, his watching was disrupted by a deafening crash. Blinking confusedly his eyes snapped over to a hunched over figure, who was ferociously rubbing his head. He paled and went rigid, wondering who it was.

The figure emerged from the alleyway and halted under the dim streetlight. His hair was as dark as the sky right now and was messed up from his collision with the ground. He must have been on a low roof and tripped and fell. Opposite to his midnight hair were dark yellow eyes, which darted around in a cautious way. As the streetlights flickered and everything went black momentarily, he could still make out those blazing orbs, still darting.

They were plunged back into light after the short loss. Manta gulped. He was broad shouldered but had a relatively slim and average build, at about five foot six. His fists were clenched by his sides tightly, his nails digging into his skin.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled when those amber eyes landed onto his dark eyes, boring into them.

He watched the boy's brows draw together from some form of frustration, before he called out a most peculiar thing.

"You seen a crow with a red orb?"

Manta blinked again and sweatdropped.

Seeing this the boy growled, causing Manta to jerk.

"Answer me human!"

Human? Ah, he was human…right?

…Apparently those frightening and precise eyes didn't agree with that theory.

The boy was right in front of him in an instant, scowling down at him. There was agitation in his expression-clearly he had been seeking this crow for quite a while.

"Talk, now."

"I-I haven't." Manta replied shakily, cowering when his gaze darkened and his brow twitched.

The boy took in a deep breath and exhaled swiftly, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, they seemed to have cooled down-no longer as fiery and he wore a forlorn expression.

"I see," he sighed, rubbing his aching temples, "I apologize for bothering you. Good evening."

As the boy turned to walk away and Manta sweatdropped at his change in attitude, he stopped again, not moving, before glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head.

"I suggest you remove yourself from that silly man made resting place." He stated.

Manta blinked.

"Why?"

Closing his eyes and schooling his expression into that of bored indifference, betrayed only by his sweatdrop, the boy motioned behind Manta.

"Turn a bit."

Manta shuddered for no reason, though the weather was nippy, he was wearing a tight jacket.

He obliged with the boy's commands, to see a huge purple, scaly face hissing, a blue tongue touching the tip of his nose.

Manta zoned out for a bit, before screaming and hopping out of the way as it tried to chomp him in one go. Fleeing to the boy, Manta cried out;

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Right, I'd better slay the ugly thing," he retorted, his nose twitching. "My name's Kazeshi. What's yours?"

"M-Manta." He croaked out, eyes never leaving the thing that was staring intently at him.

Kazeshi chuckled darkly and flexed his wrists, preparing himself for a bout.

"I'm gonna obliterate you extra for stalling my task."

**XxXxXxX **

"T-that's not the point!" large black eyes flared angrily in protest.

Goldva turned her back to him, 'humphing'.

"Stop being such a child." She admonished him, causing him to frown and slink away, but the argument didn't stop.

"How can you give me a younger version of Dekado-dono's body? I-I'm not even meant to be hear Goldva-san!"

The aged woman rolled her eyes.

"Another other creature would be grateful."

His whole body bristled.

"Urgh!"

**XxXxXxX **

**-Owari-**


	2. Chapter One: Kaara

**S_h_a_m_a_n _K_i_n_g_**

**R_e_v_e_r_s_a_l_**

**A/N: Well, Daissuke doesn't like Yoh because he doesn't pay as much attention to Anna as he should. To make it fully clear, you have to wait for a bit O.o **

**Pairings: YohAnna AnnaOC AnnaHao PirikaRen OCOC OCOC HoroHoroTamao TamaoOC JunRyu JunPairon RyuOC MantaOC ChocoloveOC JeanneLyserg JeanneOC LysergOC FaustEliza Slight: AnnaOC HoroHoroOC One-sided: Pirika-OC OC-Anna OC-Hao OC-Yoh OC-Chocolove OC-OC**

**- means to. **

**Warnings: Slight spoilers for the Osorezan Revoir and more later on. If you don't know what that is, its volume 19-20 and explains Anna and Yoh's past.  
**

**Chapter One: Kaara**

"This thing ain't so tough." Kazeshi pointed out, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "I can beat it easily enough. You just need to stand back my midget acquaintance."

Manta frowned in his direction, offended and opened his mouth to retort, but when the creature let loose a deafening roar he squealed and ducked behind Kazeshi's much taller figure. He blinked at Manta, before he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Right…anyways…"

Manta nearly fell over when Kazeshi abruptly charged ahead, his figure a blur to Manta as he went. He definitely wasn't lying about being inhuman. Maybe he was a shaman? He could be in a union with his spirit or something like that.

"I'm a kaara." He explained, jumping up one of the creatures broad eight legs. "I am a youkai also. I should hate humans because of what they did, but because I rely more on my creator than myself, I'm pure hearted, so I tend to help 'em." Kazeshi rolled his eyes again as he halted atop the thrashing creatures head. "They usually run away screaming though."

'_He's a youkai?' _Manta mentally screamed, _'that doesn't want to eat me?! You're kidding!'_

"But why do you look so human?" he blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"'Cause the person I come from is one of the most human people you'll meet." He responded smirking as he effortlessly dodged the youkai's limbs, which were currently thrashing violently. "This is an oni directed at you, which is why you can see it. It's kinda like a ghost. It's an arachnid oni and they tend to sneak up on the victims when they're deep in thought."

'_Ah…Anna-sama conjured up an oni didn't she? Was it like this one? Maybe not-wha? Why do I even care?!'_

"It's only a low level thing though," Kazeshi continued raising his arm up while the creature tried to knock him off, "we just need to figure out-"

He thrust his arm down and became enveloped by a gold glow.

"Who-"

His hand pierced the youkai's head, sending a golden explosion rippling through its body.

"Is trying to kill you."

Kazeshi landed on the ground as the youkai roared in agony, before being fully blown up by the blast.

Instead of lingering for long, the parts of it which floated in midair quickly disintegrated, leaving nothing to imply a battle had been fought there.

Manta blinked before his forehead creased in confusion. Kazeshi walked over to him, cocking a brow.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"I still don't get what a kaara is." He remarked bluntly, observing Kazeshi's brows rise. He thought he heard the youkai laugh as he rolled his eyes, before decided it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"That's the first thing you ask after being attacked by an oni? No screaming 'Oh my kami it nearly ate me!' or running away like a mad man?"

Manta frowned slightly.

"You're just trying to avoid answering my question."

Kazeshi rolled his eyes again.

"Right…"

"Well?" the human asked impatiently, causing Kazeshi to scowl.

"You're lucky I'm a vegetarian. Basically, I'm all the good from an oni-an Oh Oni if you wanna be specific and a pretty powerful one at that."

Manta's eyes grew wide as he gawked.

"You're like that thing?!"

Kazeshi's scowl deepened.

"Baka. That's an arachnid one. I come from the traditional ogre type." He explained, arching a brow when fascination flooded Manta's eyes instead of fear. He shook his head, dismissing his confusion. "I'm going. Have a nice life human."

"Hold up!" Manta yelled as Kazeshi attempted to leave. The kaara turned back to him, bewilderment etched onto his face. Manta took in a deep breath and declared; "I'm coming with you!"

Kazeshi visibly blanched, before he gaped.

"No you aren't." He snorted as he regained his composure, turning away again.

When Manta grabbed his leg he had to pause and glare at the human. "Leggo of me before I decide I like meat."

"If you don't let me come I'll tell my shaman friends that you were the thing trying to kill me!" he claimed, grinning. Kazeshi blanched again. He was being blackmailed by a midget?

"Would you not prefer to remain with them then?" he questioned, hoping for Manta's decision to be the latter. Still grinning he shook his head and repeated what he had said earlier. Kazeshi scowled hard at him but it had no affect. Finding himself thoroughly defeated, the kaara crouched down and sighed, shaking his head. "Hop on then human, but when your shaman friends come looking for you you're taking the blame for making them worry."

**XxXxXxX**

"We split." The neko stated in a surprised tone as the tall man beside him grinned.

"It seems so Matamune." He replied, leaning back against the tree trunk and smiling.

"Now Dekado-dono is free, what shall we do if we are needed in that form again?"

"We use the Toumokuja."

**XxXxXxX**

"Where's Manta?" Yoh questioned, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His fiancé who was seated next to him around the dinner table upon the tatami mats cocked a brow, before shrugging.

"I can't sense his aura in this area. Perhaps he's been called off to do business with a family friend." She said sagely, tucking into her meal. Yoh frowned, utterly unconvinced when the door was slid open.

"Danna, Anna-okami, Manta has been taking away by some demonic thing!" Ryu exclaimed, panting. Their eyes promptly widened at Ryu's claim, before Yoh stood up and cast a glance at Anna.

She nodded wordlessly.

**XxXxXxX**

"So Ryu, you saw Manta on its back and it dart off? Was it so fast you could not prevent it?" Ren queried calmly as the group stopped at the spot where Manta had last been seen. Ryu sighed and nodded, shoulders slumping. Jun put a hand on Ryu's shoulder reassuringly, her dark blue eyes pleading with him not to feel guilty.

With a cool expression plastered upon his face, Yoh asked Ryu;

"Which way did they go?"

"They went North." He muttered as Ren frowned disapprovingly at the contact between his sister and Ryu. Anna watched silently Yoh's determined expression and felt her heart tighten.

'_I wonder…what would his reaction be if I was taken? Would he be this upset and determined, or would he be celebrating?'_

Her brows burrowed as her heart protested against her thinking. She shook her head and sighed, dismissing the thought.

"Well everyone, let's go."

**XxXxXxX**

Hao glanced at the man uneasily, who was un-strapping something from around his waist. It was covered in a thick brown cloth and looked oddly like a weapon of sorts…preferably a sword. His eyes shot open when the man handed him the packaged object. The man was wearing a large dark cloak that seemed to swallow his figure up, besides some of his face, though most was shadowed. Thick raven bangs fell across his face.

"Its for you. However, do not use it against anyone other than the person you really want to, right?"

Before Hao could even think of replying, the man had vanished without saying a goodbye. He was quite fast. Hao looked down at the package and unwrapped it, to reveal a blade just as he had presumed. It was in a sheath decorated by red rubies. He unsheathed it and his eyes travelled up and down it. The handle was a dull grey with a bleak looking and colourless gem inserted in the interface between the blade and handle. The blade was jet black and he ran his fingers over it. It was very smooth.

Despite the fact it was hard to make out Hao noticed a faint mark of kanji upon the blade in the middle which resembled…

Hao's eyes snapped open before his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

What mockery was this?

**XxXxXxX**

"I sense that kaara chasing the raven. There's also a human like aura beside him." Hiro remarked, his tongue running over his teeth as he held the compass out in front of himself. The dial was wavering slightly, but it was adamant in pointing west.

Daissuke made a low murmuring noise as he flipped through a worn book which could have at least been one thousand pages. Immediately his finger pressed against some small writing in a page within the one hundreds and he smiled.

"We need to get the orb back first."

**XxXxXxX**

"Kisama!"

Ren wrenched out his Kwan Dao, fuming for reasons unbeknownst to the group. They all blinked at him but followed his fury filled glare. It landed on a boy with outrageously spiked hair of a tanned blonde colour, who was dressed in a combination between a monk's clothing and a martial arts warrior. He had emerald green eyes which had widened upon seeing Ren.

Though Ren wasn't the only one to recognise them…

"Miguel?" Anna questioned surprise evident. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Yoh continued, scratching his head and giving the boy a perplexed look, "I thought you were staying in China."

The boy blinked at them, before he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not this Miguel person. My names Xingsha Hiroko."

"Xingsha! That's Miguel's surname!" Ren shouted, aiming his Kwan Dao at Hiroko who raised his hands defensively. Anna frowned at Ren, her arms crossed.

"How do you know Miguel Ren?" she queried, raising a brow at him. Containing his anger for a bit he glanced back at Anna and Yoh and scowled.

"How do you know him?" he shot back.

Anna's brow twitched.

"I asked you that first!"

"Uh…you're getting me confused with my Aniki…"

"ANIKI?!"

**XxXxXxX**

"I heard Manta has been kidnapped or something, so we're gonna follow Yoh and everyone's auras, ok Tamao-chan?" HoroHoro asked concernedly as the pink haired girl sneezed violently. He sighed and shook his head. They were in Hokkaido and Tamao was obviously not used to this kind of lack of heat. She'd come along with them and Pirika to predict something that the head Ainu was worried over. Her words had been;

_Beware of searing red_

_And run from frigid blue_

_In search of healthy dead_

_Do not look into Phairoh's hue_

Now, HoroHoro didn't know what the hell that meant, but the news delivered by an Asakura bird that Manta was gone left no time to ponder. As for Tamao, she was shivering. He inwardly snorted. This girl was much too frail. He hadn't even conversed with her since she decided to join them, but, he was a gentleman so…

"Here." He murmured, removing his jacket.

He flinched when a cold gust blew past his bare arms but ignored it and draped his jacket over Tamao's shoulders. The bubblegum haired was watching the process with awe, disbelief and a pinch of shyness, before the blush on her face heated it up.

"A-arigatou." She managed, looking to the ground.

HoroHoro gulped at the odd sensation in his chest, but composed himself and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just don't get it dirty. Now let's go get Pirika."

**XxXxXxX**

"So Kazeshi, who did you come from?" Manta questioned as the wind played with his hair. Kazeshi stopped abruptly which sent Manta jerking forward and nearly falling off. The light haired brunette blinked and waved his hand in front of the motionless Kazeshi, until eventually his hand was angrily swatted away.

"I can sense the Asakura aura from you. You hang round him?" Kazeshi asked, looking at Manta expectantly.

The boy nodded.

"Yoh's my best friend."

"Oh…you got that Kyouyama girls aura faintly on you as well."

"Uh huh. She's my close friend too and Yoh's fiancé. When she was a child she suffered a lot from-"

"…We need to speed up."

"Hey! You haven't answered my question-!"

Manta's voice was lost in the active wind as Kazeshi sped off again.

**XxXxXxX**

"I can't believe that kaara interfered," the boy groaned, his face showing every now and again due to the flickering candlelight, "I had that human!" There was silence as the boy rubbed his forehead with the back of his palm, easing the forming tension. "Ah well, I'll get him next time…" His grimace turned into smirk. "How about a different species next time?"

He glanced over at an object, concealed completely because of the scarce light.

**XxXxXxX**

"Daissuke damnit, you lost the freakin' CD I gave you!"

"Ah! Gomen na Hiro!"

"Both of you stop squabbling. We need to hurry."

"Mou! Touketsu-kun's mean!"

"Shut up you two!"

**XxXxXxX**

"I wonder if this is one of the two…"

Hao trailed off and looked at his two companions who were looking at him also, one with affection and the other with a stern look. He smiled warmly which satisfied them and their attention was taken elsewhere.

He didn't want them to believe such a little thing was driving him away from his usual cheery self.

'_Why would he give it to me though?'_

**XxXxXxX**

"Was that the right thing to do Dekado-dono?" Matamune asked as he was sprawled leisurely out upon the grass. He glanced up his companion, who was smiling off into space, though all his other features were blank.

Matamune sighed before he shook his head.

'_Perhaps it would have been better leaving in your condition prior to these events.'_

**XxXxXxX**

"So, Miguel isn't here?" Ren frowned at Hiroko who nodded in response.

"Considering you know three people would you join us in a hunt for our friend Hiroko-kun?" Jun asked hopefully. Ren gave his older sister an aghast look but Hiroko merely grinned.

"Of course Jun-sama."

"Y-you dare address my older sibling by her first name!"

As Ren lunged at a poor unsuspecting Hiroko, Yoh and Anna stood side by side, sweatdropping at the scene. Anna shrugged but turned her head somewhat to study Yoh's face, her expression collected like usual. Yoh had a laughing expression on, but the imprint of the seriousness of the situation remained.

'_Yoh…would you care if it was me instead of Manta?'_

"Huh? You say something Anna?" Yoh quizzed in a puzzled manner, turning his attention to his fiancé.

Anna was caught off guard, before she realised she had spoken what she thought she thought.

Not knowing to handle these types of situations and trying to hide her evident blush from Yoh, she promptly kicked him in the abdomen and sent him flying a good fifty yards. Hiroko and Ren stopped fighting and sweatdropped, looking to and fro Anna and Yoh like the others, wondering what the heck he had done wrong.

**XxXxXxX**

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, his confused eyes hidden by the mask spanning over them.

The stranger smiled.

"Dekamune. Pleased to have your acquaintance Xingsha Miguel."

**Tsuzuku **


	3. Chapter Two: My Reasons

**S_h_a_m_a_n _K_i_n_g_**

**R_e_v_e_r_s_a_l_**

**A/N: To PandaYumi7…well;**

'**Daissuke' is the blonde haired boy who battled Hao's Shikigami briefly. **

'**Ryoka' is a purple haired snake demon that conversed with Hao briefly and is part of Daissuke's group.**

'**Touketsu' is the green haired boy who also battled Hao's Shikigami.**

'**Hiro' is a blue haired boy, also part of the group.**

'**Hiroko' is Miguel's little brother. He was the one Ren, Anna and Yoh mistook for Miguel. He's blonde.**

'**Miguel' as stated above is Hiroko's older brother. He's blonde too and was the boy at the end of the second chapter.**

'**Dekado' is the man who gave Hao an odd sword. I bet you know who he is.**

**I dunno if you know or not, depending on if you read the manga or solely watch the anime, but 'Matamune' isn't an OC. He's a cat that guards the Asakura family and he's long friends with Hao from one thousand years ago. If you wanna know the other stuff, so read volumes 19-20 and Mappa Douji : ) **

'**Kazeshi' is a kaara that Manta went off with to find an orb. Yup, I bet everyone knows who he really is. It's meant to be obvious though, 'cause you'll find out soon if you don't know. **

'**Kahana' is a silent follower of Hao. She has a purpose, but…**

**I think that's it…there'll be others, but for now these guys are the OCS. Hope the mini guide helps. **

**On another odd note which has nothing to do with this fic…I went onto and shaman king episodes (the dub) and oddly all 64 episodes were placed in one season O.o I went to season two-there was nothing there, then season three and then there was this thing that said shaman king episode 65-My name is Hana Asakura-RESPECT IT! Which apparently is the first episode retelling Funbari No Uta. I don't see how that short thing is going to be more than one episode though o.O whether someone put it up as a hoax or not, I thought it was important enough to mention. It's says first aired: June 18th 2007, so not for a while : O it's the dubbed version though, so where is the Japanese version? Lots of people have responded, 83 percent excited and 17 percent thinking it's the worst idea XD I wonder if that's because of the plot or the fact it's dubbed…ah well, dub isn't that bad, but the names…anyway…it's s'okay actually, besides the fact that a proud CHINESE warrior has an ENGLISH accent. **

…

**Yeah, I should rant inwardly and not outwardly :sweatdrop: Ah, well that took up a nice chunk of paper.**

**Chapter Two: My Reasons**

"Why did you come?"

Manta blinked, confusion evident on his round face, before he gawked downwards to be greeted by Kazeshi's spiked hair. The kaara sniffed and eyed the short human warily as his feet continued to pound on the ground hard. He soon had to redirect his eyes to the path before him though. He felt the human smile somewhat.

"Well, you're going somewhere fast and…there's someone I wanna meet." He explained casually, smiling widely at his own thoughts. Noting his happy go lucky look, Kazeshi's brows furrowed and were drawn together.

"Who?" he demanded.

"You're quite nosy aren't you?" Manta sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm a loud, crude, nosy kaara. Get used to it. You should just be grateful I'm letting a freeloader like yourself use my back." He shot back heatedly, eyebrow twitching when Manta started smiling again.

"You can be polite too."

"For about five seconds," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "The closer someone gets to me, the worse by self centred behaviour and stuff gets. Ya don't know what's coming."

"I can survive through anything!" he exclaimed proudly, drawing another eyeroll from an agitated kaara.

There was brief silence as Kazeshi continued speeding along the path, isolated from the rest of the world by towering trees and jagged cliffs. Manta was gazing thoughtfully at the dim coloured sky. Kazeshi frowned.

"What's your other reason for going?" he asked bluntly, feeling the short human stiffen.

He glanced back at Manta, who opened his mouth to speak. From the expression on his face, he could tell Manta was going to spit out a jumble of meaningless words, so he settled for a glare which forcefully jolted Manta back into reality. "I KNOW there's another reason, so don't lie or spew out words I can't understand!"

Manta blinked and then smiled sheepishly, a faint tint of pink staining his cheeks.

"Ah well…I think my friend and his fiancé are going through a bit of a rough spot, so…I decided to leave them alone…and besides, seeing as you protected me and you're strong, I'll be fine."

Kazeshi exhaled a long, deep breath, before rolling his eyes.

"You do realise him, her and his other mates are probably looking for you now, right? A strange man with a freakish pompadour called out your name when we set out."

There was silence again, then in a half laughing, half sweatdropping voice;

"Oh right."

**XxXxXxX **

"I see my otouto and his little friends are setting out for that short human." Hao mused cheerily. He was seated on a large rock jutting out from atop a cliff's ledge, overlooking a scene between Yoh and another take place. His legs were crossed and his chin was resting on his hands, an amused smile on his face. Kahana regarded him silently, while Opacho giggled lively and waltzed over to him.

"When we see Manta-baka again, can I ask him something?" she enquired hopefully, eyes round and large. Hao's smile dwindled to a bemused one, before returning to its previous state.

"Ask him what?" Hao tossed his long hair over his shoulder, as his thick bangs were harassing his line of vision.

Opacho grinned toothily.

"If he can play tag with me again. Manta-baka always loses!"

**XxXxXxX **

"Miguel never mentioned a younger brother." Yoh pointed out, giving Hiroko an amazed look. The blonde smiled at him, before he made the mistake of looking over at Ren, who was glowering furiously at him. He flinched and shied away, bumping into Anna, who was sitting beside Ren. He sweatdropped at her scarily calm look and she cocked a brow, before shrugging. HoroHoro, Pirika and Tamao had swiftly joined them and were remaining quiet, focused on Hiroko.

"We only spent two weeks with him," She reminded Yoh, rolling her eyes as recollection dawned in his own. "And besides; half the time was spent fighting the youkai that captured his parents."

"Oh yeah!" Hiroko interrupted happily, clicking his fingers. "Aniki told me about you two. About four years ago or something, when I was away with uncle, a big snake demon called Raoru kidnapped our okaasan and otousan was nowhere around. I think he went to Hakone and didn't know anything about it…he said you seduced the demon and then Yoh and him struck!"

Everyone focused there attention on Anna in disbelief. HoroHoro gaped.

"An eleven year old seducing a youkai? How the hell did an eleven year old manage that?!" he yelled.

Hiding her blush and managing to send him a sharp glare, Anna replied;

"We put him into a state of drunkenness before I…seduced him. He probably assumed I was some gorgeous youkai from the forest who had taken a shine to him."

HoroHoro grinned at her toothily.

"Ha! Eleven year olds certainly don't act alluring! But you're an exception to everything about a normal girl!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Indeed, but-"

"Tell us more!"

Anna was about to retort when Yoh said his bit.

"Well, it was about to lean over, probably trying to kiss her or something, then me and Miguel struck it from behind! Anna was all flustered from having to act like that-" the itako gave him a firm glare in response to that statement, "-and we fought for a while, then after some scares we won!" he finished by clapping his hands on his thighs and grinning.

The group was currently situated in a rather large circle, all sitting down. Anna had commanded Hiroko to give an explanation to who he was exactly and he had explained in scarce detail.

Then, Pirika turned her attention to Ren, who had not stopped glowering daggers at Hiroko through the whole talking period. She frowned at him, before tugging on his hair, which snapped him from his glower trance. He growled angrily and swatted her hand away. She recoiled and gave him a sharp look, before sticking her tongue out at him and sulking, sitting back. She was on Anna's other side.

When he noted she was still staring at him, he gave her a look that plainly said 'What the hell do you want?'

She drew in a deep breath and her cheeks puffed up, her face going red from anger at his nature towards her, before she calmed herself down and calmly asked;

"What's your story with Hiroko and Miguel?"

The new topic addressed by Pirika caught everyone's attention, so everyone looked at Ren expectantly, which caused the Chinese shaman to blanch.

"It's none of your business." He muttered in a low tone.

He smirked up at Pirika in seeing her distress at his actions, which enraged her further. There was a collective echo of disappointed sighs amongst the grassy area, before Jun stood up and moved behind her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. He looked up at her in a baffled manner and she smiled sweetly back, before turning the smile to the rest.

"I can explain." Her soft voice said.

Ren nearly fell backwards, but was stationed by his sister's hand, which was grasping his shoulder tightly now.

"Wh-what is this nonsense? Why would you do such a thing neesan?" he queried in an abashed manner, his brows burrowing as he looked up at her questioningly.

Her smile widened as she stared back down at him, before she stood straight and her hand released his shoulder.

"Well, when Ren was a child, Miguel was his all time rival-"

"NEESAN!"

"Go on." Chocolove ushered, looking interested.

"-The boy was always teasing him-jumping onto trees and taunting him for his inability to climb them. He got Ren so worked up. It was very cute. Eventually they had a proper fight. It was close but Miguel narrowly won. Ren vowed to beat him and Miguel accepted his oath, but after Ren had healed and trained, Miguel's family had already moved away. He was angry ever since and thought Miguel had taunted him one last time by running from the battle promise.£

Hiroko, who was listening intently, smiled up at Jun.

"I was with okaasan in Japan for most of my life and I only saw Aniki a few times."

Jun smiled in return, adding;

"You look almost exactly like him, which is why Ren mistook you for him. The only real difference is a slight difference in hair shape and you don't wear an eye mask. Your eyes are green too…what are Miguel's?"

His smile grew meek.

"Actually, despite the fact that he's my Aniki he never removed that mask around me. I joked about him not having eyes before, but they're probably somewhat similar to mine."

There was a momentary silence, before a figure hopped giddily towards Hiroko, beaming.

The group sweatdropped as Chocolove overlooked Hiroko with sparkling eyes.

"You like jokes? You make jokes? Are you coming with us?! Please do-oh and how about you listen to the one about the dog and the…!"

**XxXxXxX **

"That Tamao person, the shy one that likes Asakura Yoh…she foretold a prophecy about colours…to think…is the Divine one doing this purposefully?" Silva sighed, shaking his head. Goldva's eyes narrowed as she mirrored his resigned sigh, her face crinkling as it creased with concentration.

"I believe he is giving her verses from the song in her dreams-extracts to be put together. What is he planning?"

"Will the Great Spirit prevent him from doing so?" Silva quizzed absently, his voice barely above a whisper.

Goldva didn't answer.

**XxXxXxX **

'_-And he said that my tears would stain my innocence, yet yesterday I caught him crying.'_

"I wonder…" Tamao murmured to herself, her eyes shaking as she gazed at the ground. She clasped her hands together, praying for strength, when a hand gently placed on her shoulder caused her to jerk. She was frantically stumbling around and heard equally wild laughter. Flustered and rather embarrassed she regained composure and turned around, the beginning signs of a frown appearing upon her face.

HoroHoro was wiping tears out of his eyes, laughing relentlessly at her. She bit her lower lip and her small frame trembled. She hated being laughed at. He knew she was jumpy. But, she wasn't one to lose her temper and besides, he had been kind earlier.

"Isn't it inappropriate to laugh at people HoroHoro-san?" she whispered, wishing he hadn't heard it.

He was about to go away, when he looked over his shoulder and tossed her a grin.

"So?"

And with that he walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets to join Yoh and Anna and the latter was fussing over Yoh's oranges while the shaman stared longingly at them. Tamao gave a soft gasp, which went unheard by the male Ainu and felt suppressed rage bubble up inside her. She took in deep breaths and attempted to remain cool. No one got her this angry-she wasn't even meant to have a temper!

But…she wasn't going to snap and lose it. She'd put up with his faults, as he would hers, hopefully…

Seeing she was not getting through to her orange loving fiancé, she stole a glance at Tamao, looking to and fro the Ainu heading there way and the seemingly deep in thought fortune teller and raising her brow in suspicion.

**XxXxXxX **

'_-She told me one hundred percent wasn't enough and said she gave everything she did two hundred percent. I put in three hundred percent on my next task, just to see the disbelief on her face that I'd listened to her advice for once.'_

"That's not right, surely…" Ryoka murmured, eyes scanning over the object in his hand. He sighed and shook his head, shutting the book. That was pointless-searching through small print for four hours to find out he could get a migraine, blurred vision and the urge to stand up overwhelming in that period of time.

They'd found nothing on Jou's orb and a youkai raven had already snatched away Sou's. If all five were collected…

"We're going to decline if..." he trailed off and sighed again, leaning back against the oak tree and resting the book on his lap. His eyes drifted closed.

**XxXxXxX **

'_-He told me that at night time we all died and at day time we were all born again. I asked him what he meant and he replied that as a new day dawns we are all reborn when we amend for ours sins.'_

"I'm hanging onto the fact that Daissuke is the one I will clash blades with."

Hao smirked to himself, fingering the blade resting in his hands.

"Won't dear otousan be astonished when I bring out this…he won't understand."

Hao started laughing loudly, placing the blade down on the rock.

His smirk widened as he caught something from the corner of his eye.

"Time to get Sou."

**XxXxXxX **

'_-I asked her if she remembered the first time she drew breath. She said no. I asked her whether she knew her birthday. She said no. I asked her if she knew how many people died everyday here. She said it was her fault.'_

"Lyserg."

"Asakura Hao." The green haired dowser hissed, his eyes flaring in anger at the calm and ever cheerful presence before him. Hao's smile never faltered as he flicked his hair back over his shoulder.

"You need to deliver a message…that will benefit Yoh." He explained, watching Lyserg's eyes widen then narrow.

"I won't be involved in your plans to hurt Yoh-kun!"

"No you misunderstand Lyserg!" Hao beamed. "You're not going to Yoh, you're going to Daissuke."

Lyserg's glare turned to a frown, though anger still lingered.

"I know no one of the name Daissuke, now fight me-!"

"Tell Daissuke I will be coming for him," Hao said abruptly, his fiery voice cool in dire contrast to his previous words. "Tell him to call 'Kinkirameki' by its real name when we fight."

There was confusion on the dowser's face, before he frowned again.

"I know no one by the name Dai-!"

"Seek out a blonde haired warrior," he continued, his cheerful voice back. "You'll find him close to here. Do it or Anna will most definitely die."

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
